How a sit changed everything
by K0LABN 'Kicks
Summary: When Inuyasha and Sango are sparring Kagome thinks that Inuyasha was trying to rape Sango so she sat him causing him to kiss sango and leaves Sango with emotions she only had with the monk.
1. Chapter 1

A/N WELL HERE IS ANOTHER ODD PAIRING FOR YOU.THIS IS AINU/SANFIC IF YOU THINK THIS PAIRING IS CREEPY THEN PLEASE LEAVE.BUT IF YOU LIKE ODD PAIRINGS LIKE ME THEN THIS IS A FIC FOR YOU.

DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER STUFF I HAVE BUT I WILL GET THEM MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

_chapter 1_

_The Sit of Faith_

It was a quiet day at Kaede's village exept for the arguing from the hanyou and the slayer. "I could of beat you the first day we met" Sango yelled. "Yeah right. You could barely stand up" Inuyasha argued. "Oh yeah," Sango yelled. "Why don't we settle this here and now!".

"W-what!" Inuyasha studdered. "You heard me," Sango said. "Kagome is at her time and Miroku is with Mushin doing God knows what!". Inuyasha was stunned for a moment before smirking "Your on slayer" Inuyasha said smugly before grabbing her arm and dragging her into the woods. "Where are we going" Sango said struggling out of his grasp. "To fight what else" Inuyasha said slowly

Inuyasha led Sango into aclearing in the woods. "Well Sango aren't you gonna put on your slayer suit on" Inuyasha said while leaning on his newly transformed tetsaiga. "I don't need no slayer suit to beat you" Sango said also leaning on her weapon. "Well Sango it's your choice" Inuyasha yelled in the air with his tetsaiga coming down.

* * *

"Man this bag is getting more heavy every time I come here" Kagome said getting out of the well. Once Kagome was out of the well she looked for Inuyasha but he was nowhere in site. "Well this is odd,He is usally around near the well waiting for me" Kagome said walking down the path to Kaede's village. Once she was is in the village she went to Kaede's hut expecting to see Inuyasha, Sango, Or at least Miroku. "Kagome your back" Shippo yelled jumping into Kagome's arms.

"Hey Shippo have seen Inuyasha or Sango" Kagome asked. "Oh them I saw them near the woods" Shippo said looking in Kagome's bag. "Why?" Kagome asked. "I don't know but they looked mad" Shippo said while sucking on a lollipop that he found. "What makes you say that" Kagome asked. "Well when they came out of the hut it looked like Inuyasha was dragging her into the woods and Sango looked like she was trying to get away" Shippo said. When he said that Kagome began to fear what Inuyasha was doing to her. "Shippo do you know what direction they went to" Kagome said trying not to worry the kit.

"Oh that way," Shippo said pointing to the north. "Why?". "No reason" Kagome said running out of the hut to the direction that Shippo pointed to._ "What are you doing to Sango, Inuyasha"_

* * *

When Inuyasha came down with his tetsiaga Sango barely had anytime to block. "Is that all you got Inuyasha" Sango yelled pushing Inuyasha back before attempting to strike back but missing. "Not even close Sango" Inuyasha yelled while charging. Sango blocked his attack easily and pushed him causing him to lose his balance. While Inuyasha was off balance Sango used this chance throw her boomarang. It hit him directly in his chest causing him to kneel down holding his ribs. "Had enough Inuyasha" Sango said smugly

"You wish" Inuyasha said pushing himself to his feet. "Oh well Inuyasha you asked for it" Sango said preparing to throw her boomarang. Inuyasha blocked it but it sent his sword in the ground a couple of feet behind him and it sent her boomarang into a tree. "Oh well Inuyasha I guess this is a ti-" Sango couldn't finish her sentence because she was tackled into the ground and her arms was above her head. "Sango you shouldn't have let down your guard" Inuyasha said stradling her.

"Inuyasha I said it was a tie" Sango yelled as she struggled against him. "I don't like ties." Inuyasha said. " Damn it Inuyasha can you get off me!" Sango yelled as she struggled even more. "I won't get off till you say it" Inuyasha said with a stupid grin on his face. "I-i gi-give...

* * *

Kagome was running to the spot where Shippo pointed to but when she got there she was horrified. Inuyasha was stradling Sango and she was trying to get away. The first thing she thought was Inuyasha was trying to rape Sango. So she said the thing that stopped him everytime. **SHE YELLED SIT**

* * *

Inuyasha was about to hear Sango give up until he heard a voice yell sit. "Oh crap" Inuyasha said before he was pulled down... **with his lips crashing on top of Sango's**

_End Chapt 1_

_

* * *

_

A/N HEY EVERYBODY HOW IS THE FIC.IS IT BAD OR IS IT GOOD...OH YEA DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ABOUT ANYTHING I MEAN ANYTHING DOESN'T MATTER.I DONT CAREWHAT IS IT ABOUT JUS REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Sango's feelings and Kagome's trust

A/N:HEY PEOPLE.IT SEEMS THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN GREAT REVIEWS.SO GREAT THAT HERE IS AN OTHER CHAPT.SORRY IF SOMETHINGS DON'T SEEM RIGHT BUT I'LL TRY TOMAKE IT SEEM A LITTLE BIT MORE...REALISTIC

THANK YOU AND MAHALO

DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN INUYASHA YATTA YATTA.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Sango's Feelings and Kagome's Trust_

When Sango was to give up much to her dislike but then she heard someone say sit and the next thing she knew was that Inuyasha's face had slammed against her face causing closing her eyesin immense pain. When the pain had subsided she felt something warm on her lips when she opened her eyes she found that Inuyasha was kissing her and so she looked in his eyes to see that he had a suprised look in them.

Once Kagome had sat Inuyashashe ran up to him and tried to push him off but he would't budge so she waited a few moments before trying again but this time succeding. Once Inuyasha was off Sango he jumped to his feet with a suprised look on his face but Sango sat up touching her lips whereInuyasha kissed and blushed.everything was silent until Kagome started to yell at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what you were thinking" Kagome said hugging Sango and glaring at Inuyasha. Once he came back to his senses he answered "I didn't do nothing wrong!" Inuyasha yelled not knowing what she meant. "Nothing wrong,"Kagome yelled "Nothing wrong you tried to rape Sango". "Wha-what" Inuyasha asked stunned.

"Don't try to play dumb Inuyasha I know what I saw!"Kagome yelled with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what mean!"Inuyasha yelled back not understanding."Then what do you call stradling her and pinning her arms above her head" Kagome yelled at his face. "ME AND HER WERE SPARRING" Inuyasha roared causing Kagome to take a step back. "Yeah right Inuyasha like I could belive that you-you half-breed monster" Kagome yelled causing him back up with hurt in his eyes.

"Is this how much trust me Kagome" Inuyasha said silently his bangs covering his eyes. "HUH KAGOME IS THIS HOW MUCH YOU FUCKING TRUST ME AFTER I SAVED YOUR LIFE OVER AND OVER AGAIN"Inuyasha roared. "I don't think I can trust you ever again" Kagome said withsaddness in her voice. Inuyasha looked at her withhurt in eyes before jumping off into the woods.

* * *

Kagome looked at the last spot where she had seen Inuyasha with tears streaming down her face. Once she wiped the tears off her face she turned to the stunned Sango and started to shake her. After a few good shakes Sango woke from her shock and looked at her. But when she saw the tear stains on her face and no Inuyasha she knew something had just happend but was to shocked from the kiss to notice what was going on. "Kagome where is Inuyasha and why are you crying" Sango asked. "Don't worry Sango he won't hurt you" Kagome said in a shaky voice.

"Who Inuyasha," Sango asked "Why would you think that". "Don't worry I got right here before he could try do toanything" Kagome said pulling both of them to their feet. "Do anything what do yo-" Sango now realizing what she meant. "What are you saying" Sango asked to be sure. "You know before he could rape you" Kagome whispered the last part.

"WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAT" Sango yelled. "Inuyasha didn't try to rape me we were sparring" Sango yelled not beliving that Kagome trusted Inuyasha that little. "You mean he wasn't trying to rape you"Kagome asked now realizing what she had said and done. Now understanding what she did Kagome fell down crying. "Oh Sango what have I done," Kagome yelled "I gotto go find him and apoligize".

"No Kagome I better talk to him" Sango said running where Kagome was going to go. Once Sango was far enough away from Kagome she started to get angryatKagomefor thinking Inuyasha would to that to her. _"How could Kagome think that about Inuyasha" _Sango thought angrily. But as she thought about it more and more she started more and more angry. _"How dare she think that about my Inuyasha," _Sango thought. _"Wait... my Inuyasha"_ Sango thought. "Just because he kissed me by accdent doesn't make him mines" Sango said blushing like a tomato. Before she could say anything else she saw... Inuyasha sitting by a lake.

_End chapt 2_

_

* * *

_

A/N: WELLLLL HOW WAS THE CHAPT? WAS IT GOOD WAS IT BAD OR WAS IT ALRIGHT.OH YEA AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWBOUT ANYTHING. I MEAN ANYTHING...LIKE IDEAS,SUPPORT OR IMPROVMENTS OR EVEN ANYTHING YOU CAN THINK OF.

WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS AND/OR GIRLS


	3. Inuyasha's Trust and Sango's Trust

A/N: HEY PEOPLE IM BACK AND I HOPE THIS CHAPT WILL SEEM A ...BIT MORE INTRESTING OR...SOMTHIN. SOOOO HERE IS A NEW CHAPT.

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN INUYASHA...

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Inuyasha's Trust and Sango's Feeling's_

Sango only seen Inuyasha's back but she could tell he was broken on the inside. She walked up behind him deciding if to leave him alone or talk to him but as soon she was going to decideuntilshe heard his voice. "What Sango" Inuyasha said. Sango was stunned for a moment before answering. "I just wanted to know where you was" Sango said. "Well I'm fine so you can go now" Inuyasha said with his back still turned. "Inuyasha I'm not leaving" Sango said sitting down with her arms crossed. It soon came quiet and Sango kept looking at Inuyasha hoping he would say something when he didn't she sighed and was about to leave until she heard him said something.

"I thought she trusted me more than that" Inuyasha said now looking at Sango. "She does Inuyasha" Sango lied. "Right Sango" Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes. "Well I'm sure that the others do" Sango said putting her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha stood up suddenly and yelled "Look Sango! If Kagome doesn't trust me what makes the others do". "What makes you say that" Sango said standing up as well.

"Open your eyes! Anything she says goes" Inuyasha yelled. "We don't agree with her everytime" Sango yelled back. "Everytime she sits me you guys laugh and find a reason why I had to be sat." Inuyasha yelled. "And anytime she gets mad you always blame me for doing it". "Well Inuyasha you usally make her mad" Sango said. "Thats not the point" Inuyasha yelled. "Then what what is it" Sango said.

"Trust Sango! Trust" Inuyasha said slumping to the ground. He sighed "How can I trust my own friends if they can't even trust me" Inuyasha said sadly. "Well Inuyasha I trust you" Sango said sitting next to him. Inuyasha didn't saything but didn't push her away. "Thanks" Inuyasha mumbled. Soon a conforting silence soon came over until Sango decided to ask a question. "Hey Inuyasha" Sango asked. "What" Inuyasha said. "Why didn't you move after you kissed me?"Sango asked quietly. Inuyasha blushed and studdered before answering "What kiss Sango! I got sat and my face slammed onto yours". "That sounds like a kiss" Sango said quietly and blushing at the same time.

_"I don't know why I asked the question in the first place" _Sango thought staring at the ground. Inuyasha blushed harder at what she said. "Well...Why didn't you move after I got sat" Inuyasha said. "W-well it hurt " Sango said fiddling with hair. Inuyasha was going to ask another question but decided aganst it._ "When did itbecome so nerve wracking to be around Inuyasha"_ Sango thought. After a while Sango feel asleep against her shoulder. When Inuyasha felt somthing against his shoulder he looked over and saw her sleeping. _"Stupid girl" _Inuyasha thought while staring at her. But he didn't mind so he let stay there until it came dusk. "Hey Sango wake up" Inuyasha said shaking her. "Damn it Sango wake up" Inuyasha said Shaking her more.

After trying for a few more minutes he decided that she wasn't going to wake up so he just picked her up bridal style and ran to Kaede's village...

* * *

Kagome was in Kaede's hut crying and waiting for Inuyasha to return so she apologize. When Kaede arrived in her hut she looked at Kagome and sighed "Child what made ye think that Inuyasha was trying to rape Sango". "I don't know it just looked like it" Kagome said. "But child over the years didn't you trust him?" Kaede asked. "I do" Kagome yelled. "Then why does ye still make him wear the beads?" Kaede asked. "I make him wear it because..." Kagome couldn't answer the question. "You make him wear it because you don't trust him do you not?" Kaede asked.

"I do trust him it just that...he doesn't listen somtimes" Kagome said. "That is no reason to keep him bound to you" Kaede said. "You keep him bound because you think that he will hurt someone or do something that goes against your wishes" Kaede said a little angry. "I know but I will take it off" Kagome said. Kaede just sighed and went outside hoping that Kagome will find out that what she is using it for is wrong.

* * *

When Sango woke up she saw Inuyasha and soon she found out that she was in his arms._" I am in Inuyasha's arms" _Sango thought blushing. Inuyasha looked down and saw she was up. "Soo your up huh" Inuyasha said. Sango tried to remember how she got here but she couldn't. "Uhh how did I end up here" Sango said blushing. "Feh you fell asleep what else" Inuyasha said. "Oh" Sango said not really minding. While Inuyasha was not watching Sango deeply inhaled his scent.

"Hey Inuyasha" Sango asked still drowned in his scent. "What" Inuyasha said". "What will do when we get to the village" Sango asked. "I'll drop you off go sleep in my tree" Inuyasha said. "No not that." Sango said. "What then" Inuyasha said. "What Kagome and the group" Sango asked looking into his eyes. "I'll find if anybody got any trust left in me" Inuyasha said angry. After that it came silent until once Inuyasha was in the moon light. Sango stared at him like she was in a trance. _"He looks handsome" _Sango thought. Once she tought that she blushed like a tomato and looked away hoping that he didn't see her blushing.

_"Did I just think Inuyasha was handsome" _Sango thought blushing. _"Must be the moon light makes me see things" _Sango thought. Soon they was at the village "Okay we are here so you can get off now" Inuyasha said. "Oh yeah right" Sango said blushing. _"I didn't blush this much when I was around him before" _Sango thought. But she was jerked out of her thoughts by a voice that they didn't want to hear right now.

"INUYASHA, SANGO YOUR BACK"

"Damn it to hell" Inuyasha muttered

_end chapt 3_

* * *

A/N:WELL WAS THIS LONGER IF ITS NOT JUST TELL ME AND OH YEA DONT FORGET TO REVIEW ABOUT ANYTHING. YOU KNOW SUPPORT ,IDEAS, OR JUST...STUFF

WELL NEXT TIME BOYS AND/OR GIRLS


	4. Their Return

A/N:HEY PEOPLE HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST REMEMBER TO REVIEW ABOUT ANYTHING.BUT MOSTLY REMEBER TO REVIEW ABOUT IDEAS.IF I USE YOUR IDEA YOU SHALL BE RECONIZED IN MY STORIE. IDEAS COULD RANGE TO THE TITLE TO THE ENDING.BUT IF YOU DON'T GOT NO IDEAS IT'S OKAY BUT EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW ONCE YOU FINISH THIS STORIE I JUST WNAT TO KNOW ALOT OF PEOPLE ARE READING THIS FIC.BUT JUST REVIEW

THANK YOU AND MAHALO.

DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA IS NOT MINE AND NEVER WILL BE.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Inuyasha's return and Sango's breakdown_

When Inuyasha and Sango came back to Kaede's village they heard a voice call out to them."INUYASHA,SANGO YOUR BACK". "Damn it to hell" Inuyasha growled. When the figure came into view they saw it as Shippo. Once Shippo was close enough he jumped onto Inuyasha's head and started to hit him.

"You idiot Inuyasha what did you do to Kagome?" Shippo said still hitting him on his head. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and brought him to his face "Look kit I didn't do nothin" Inuyasha angerly said. "You liar I know you did something to make her cry so you go in there and apologize" Shippo yelled trying to get out of his grasp. That response got Inuyasha even more angry

"Kit if want me go in there and apologize to that bitch you got another thing comming!" Inuyasha yelled as threw Shippo into a tree. While Inuyasha was breathing hard and staring at the spot where he threw Shippo. Sango was looking at Inuyasha with saddness in her eyes _"Now I am starting to see what Inuyasha meant" _Sango said staring Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to Sangoand looked at her "Sango is something wrong" Inuyasha said trying to cover his concern. "Nothings wrong It's just now I see what you mean about everyone beliving her and not trusting you" Sango said sadly. Inuyasha sighed "Sango you don't have to be sad about it" Inuyasha said.

"But I do!" Sango yelled "I was one of those people who belived her at every turn and ignored you even if I knew you was right" Sango yelled near tears. After her speech she dropped to the ground in a heap and started to cry. Inuyasha didn't know what to say after her speech and now she was crying so now he started to panic. _"Look at me now I'm crying Inuyasha must be disgusted" _Sango thought. She was about to run when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She gasped when she found that Inuyasha was embracing her from behind.

"Look Sango It's okay you didn't know" Inuyasha said in a tone that sango didn't hear before. "As long as I got somebody to trust and they trust me then it's okay" Inuyasha said softly. When Inuyasha said that she relaxed into his arm and her sobs turned into sniffling. Once he was sure that she stopped crying he helped her to her feet. Once on her feet she wiped her eyes and spoke

"Thank you Inuyasha" Sango said before hugging him her face in his haori. Inuyasha stiffened at her touch before relaxing and returning the hug. After a moment they broke apart. After the hug Sango's face had dark blush covering it. "Sorry about the hug it's just that ..I wanted one more" Sango said fiddling with her hair. Inuyasha had a light blush "Feh" Was all Inuyasha said before walking into the forest. "Inuyasha wait!" Sango called after him. "What now" Inuyasha said.

"I hope you don't think any less of me from...that breakdown" Sango said ashamed of that incident. "Don't worry about it" Inuyasha said before flashing Sango a grin and walking into the forest. After Inuyasha left Sango started to walk hut which held the Inuyasha's object of anger and sadness. Along the way to her hut she wondered about the hug that he gave her and the hug she gave him. She blushed about the hug he gave her. _"He made me feel so safe and warm" _Sango thought blushing even more when she heard her thought. _"And the tone he used he sounded so loving" _Sango blushed even more from that thought.

Before she knew it she was at the hut she breathed deeply and entered the hut. When she got in there she heard a voice that made her blood boil. "Sango your back I thought something happend to you" Kagome said hugging her. Something about that question made her angry "I bet you thought Inuyasha would try something huh?"Sango said angrly. "No, no I just thought something happend to you guys"Kagome held her hands up in defense. "I bet you thought something would happen to me" Sango said her voice raising with anger.

"What's with you Sango? Why are you so mad at me" Kagome asked. "Okay I'll tell you It's about what you said about Inuyasha" Sango yelled with anger. "I am sorry about that I'll tell him that" Kagome said upset. "Kagome saying your sorry will not make everything better" Sango yelled. "Kagome you destroyed the trust that you and him had! If you had any trust to begin with" Sango yelled. "I'm sure that if I say I'm sorry things will go back to normal" Kagome said walking to the entrance of the hut. Sango quickly blocked her path "Kagome, Tonight if you talk to him you will surely make things worse it's best if you just leave him alone until tommorow" Sango said. Kagome sighed "fine" Before going to her sleeping bag. Sango looked at Kagome before going to her sleeping bag but kept watchful eye just in case Kagome decided to go see him

Just When she was about to fall asleep she heard Shippo come into the hut and snuggle with Kagome. After that she couldn't sleep so she went out of the hut and thought how she and Inuyasha was going to get everybody to belive them. Then she thought about Inuyasha she started to remeber his hair, his eyes and his body. The last thought made her blush. Before she knew it she was in the forest but she kept thinking until she heard a voice

"What are you doing here all by yourself"

_"The only time I forget my wepons at the hut" _Sango thought. Sango was frozen in place with fear gripping at her insides when she heard the sound was comming closer so she said only thing that came to mind.

"Shit" Sangocursed softly right before the thing lunged at her

_End chapter 4_

* * *

A/N:WAS IT GOOD OR WAS IT BAD YOU CHOSE.AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ABOUT IDEAS,IMPROVEMENTS OR JUST PLAIN REIVEW ABOUT THIS FIC.AND PLEASE DONT LEAVE UNTIL YOU REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEESE

THANK YOU AND MAHALO


	5. Bath Time!

A/N:HEY PEOPLEHERE IS AN OTHER CHAPT FOR THE FIC YOU LOVE OR YOU DON'T. OH YEA DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ABOUT ANYTHING CAUSE I JUST LOVE SEEING PEOPLE READ MY FIC IT MAKE ME FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE.DONT BE SHY ABOUT FLAMING ME ABOUT THE PAIRING IT WILL JUST MAKE ME WILL WANT WRITE EVEN MORE HAH. EVERYONE THAT READS THIS FIC PLEASE REVIEW. IT CAN BE ABOUT ANYTHING I MEAN ANYTHING JUST PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU GUYS LOVE THIS FIC RIGHT...EH RIGHT?.

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHAAND I NEVER WILL.

* * *

_Chapter 5?_

_Bath Time!_

Sango braced her self for the pain but it never came she was about open her eyes when... "Boo" At the sound of the voice she jumped and fell down on her butt. She narrowed her eyes when she found the source of the sound was laughing at her.Inuyasha. "Inuyasha why did you do that for" Sango said getting to her feet. "Sorry Sango" Inuyasha said still laughing "You were asking for it". Sango was about to tell him off when an idea hatched in her mind. "Oh Inuyasha" Sango said hooking her arm around his.

"O-oi Sango you losing it or somthin" Inuyasha said blushing. "No why do you say that" She said putting her head in his haori. "S-Sango" Inuyasha blushed like a tomato. Sango just pulled him even closer.she wanted to pull out and laugh at his face but the scent of him was just drawing her in. At this point Inuyasha was freaked out. She would never act like this to him she was in love with the monk right...right.

"S-Sango are you all right"Inuyasha said feeling unconfortable in this postion. Sango barely heard the question "Of course Inuyasha" Sango said inhaling deeply. By now Inuyasha just wanted to pull out and just jump into the trees but he couldn't for the longer he stayed near her more alluring her scent became and more confortable the postion became. "Sango" Inuyasha said pulling her chin up to force her to look at him. She was blushing crimson when she found that her face and his were comming closer. "Inuyasha" Sango said closing her eyes slowly. Inuyasha did the same and lips was about to meet when Reality came crashing on him like a ton of bricks. He pulled out of her grasp and blushed hard before jumping into the tree tops.

Sango was blushing as hard as Inuyasha and was walking to the hut as fast she could. _"Was Inuyasha about to kiss me? Was I about to kiss him? " _Sango thought blushing still. Once She got into the hut she went into her sleeping bag and willed herself to sleep and it wasn't long before she fell asleep but as she slept she dreamed of a silver haired hanyou.

Inuyasha ran and ran till hegot to the god tree and then he started to think. _"Was I about to kiss her? And she didn't push me away" _Inuyasha thought about it for a while before comming to conclusion. That he scared her so bad that she lost her mind for a moment. _"I don't blame her" _Inuyasha thought with a grin before falling asleep dreaming about a certain demon slayer.

_The Next Day..._

Inuyasha was the first to wake up. He looked around before yawning and stretching and decided that he needed a bath so he went down to the nearest lake. Sango was the next to wake up and smiled at the memory from last night. _"Wait why am I remembering that? It's not like I am in love with him or anything" _Sango blushed at that thought. "Maybe a good bath will help clear my mind" Sango stated before going to the nearest lake. Sango was walking to the lake for a nice dip when she heard noises so she hid behind a tree and peeked around to see who was in there. She blushed and hid behind the tree and tried to steady her rapidly beating heart when she saw that it was Inuyasha taking a bath. _"Oh my" _Was all she could think. She tried to stop herself from looking there again but temptation was to much and the sight that she saw made her breath get caught in her throat.

* * *

Once Inuyasha got to the lake he took off his haori and his undershirt next was his pants. Once he go into the lake it was cold be he didn't mind in fact he loved it. As soon as he was soaked he grabbed the bottle of shampoo Kagome gave him and frowned but shook the thought from his headand started to shampoo his head after his head was washed from that shampoo stuff he started to relax until he heard a twig snap. He quickly got up and looked around for the person he dared to spy on him "Who's there" He yelled still serching

* * *

While Inuyasha was too caught up in his bath Sango just gazed at him drinking in every curve and every muscle. She blushed the whole time that she was watching him. She wanted to leave for a part of her was saying that she was invading his privicy while another part of her was saying that this was payback for all the times that he spied on her. She liked the second thought better though she knew that it was wrong. So she kept watching him after he washed out the shampoo and he started to relax. She was watching him so intently that she didn't see the twig before it was too late. Once the twig snapped Inuyasha's ears atop his ears twitched then he got up causing a more deeper blush from Sango. Inuyasha's eyes narrrowed as he searched for the person who dared to spy on him "Who's there" Inuyasha yelled. After he yelled that Sango hid behind the tree and prayed that he didn't find her.

* * *

Inuyasha scanned the forest for anyone but he didn't see anyone so he tried to sniff them out. "Damn" Inuyasha growled. The scent from the shampoo was overpowering his nose . So he tried to get them out of hiding "Come out who ever you are and I might not beat the crap out of ya" Inuyasha threatened. He listed for a heartbeat but found that he couldn't hear none. He waited for a few moments before dismissing it as a animal. "Damn perverted animals" Inuysha said before going back to his bath.

* * *

Sango's heart was beating furiously but then she calmed it before Inuyasha could hear her. When she calmed her heartbeat she hear Inuyasha try to sniff her out for a second she feared that he would find her "Damn" She heard him curse. At first she wondered why he would say that but then she remembered the shampoo it must have overpowered his sensitive nose. She sighed softly but then she heard him. "Come out who ever you are and I might just not beat the crap out of ya" She stiffend at the thought ofbeing caught. But then she heard him again "Damn perverted animals" She would have laughed but laughing could cost her being caught. She peaked out of the tree and waited until he went underwater then she ran to the hut as fast more faster than she ran in her life.

* * *

When he came back out he could of swore he heard someone running he was about to go back to his bath. But he decided against it just in case something or someone stumbled across him taking his bath. He growled softly before putting his clothes on and walking back to the village. Unknown to Inuyasha not only Sango was watching him

"Oh Inuyasha how could I not see you as a perfect mate" Said a green eyed wolf demon

_End chapter 5_

* * *

A/N:HEY GUYS WAS THE CHAPT LONGER AND WAS IT GOOD, BAD , GREAT. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW SOO I DON'T WRITE SLOWER. MORE REVIEWS I GET MORE FASTER I WRITE. LESS REVIEWS I GET MORE SLOWER I WRITE GOT IT?. AND IF YOUR WONDERING WHO THE DEMON IS YOU WON'T FIND OUT FOR A WHILE BUT IF YOU DO KNOW WHO THIS IS THEN TELL ME WHO YOU THINK THIS IS AND I'LL MIX THIS UP SOO I WILL KEEP YOU GUESSING. ISN'T FICS MORE INTRESTING IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT GONNA HAPPEN AM I RIGHT? AM I RIGHT?.


	6. UpGrade

A/N: Hoy Peoples. I finally Came Back After Years....Whew. When I Came Back I Looked At My Stories And Boy, Wasn't I Disgusted With My Work. The Grammar Was Horrible There Was Too Many Plot Holes, It Was Too Straight Forward, Too Many Characters Getting Into The Mix, Some Getting Left Out. It Was Just A Big Mess. This Story Has To Be Put Down. I Can't Just Redo This Story As The Plot Is Just Too Unbelievable. But Don't Worry, I'm Comming Out With A Similar Story With A Upgrade On Everything My Other Story Didn't Have. Just Wait A Little And It Shall Come.

P.S- I Know Every Word Is In Caps. I Put It That Way. Check My Profile For More Details


End file.
